


Helper Elves

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Series: 25 Days of Sterek [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Derek, M/M, Mall Santa AU, they work as the helper elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: Stiles only keeps his job as Santa Helper Elf because one Derek Hale also works there





	

**Author's Note:**

> for the 25 days prompt 'mall santa au'  
> no beta so let me know if you see any mistakes

Because Stiles’ life never went according to plan, he somehow ended up working as an elf at the mall. He loved seeing all the excited looks on kids’ faces when they saw Santa but sometimes it was too much. It was loud and crowded and Stiles had a feeling he’d be avoiding the mall for a few months after this Christmas. 

The only reason Stiles kept the job was because of Derek. The extra money wasn’t horrible either but Derek Hale was more than enough of a reason to stay. 

He actually went to high school with Derek but they never ran in the same social circles so they never actually became friends. 

Stiles knew that Derek’s grandpa was the man playing Santa so he was sure that was how Derek got roped into being one of the helper elves. 

As much as Derek looked like Broody McBrooderson with the constant five o’clock shadow and impressive eyebrows, he was a hit with the kids. He had a warm smile on his face as he walked the kids up to Santa, helping them up so they could sit on Santa’s lap. 

Derek had only gotten sexier since high school and college and all the moms with their kids seemed to have their fun hitting on him. 

And Stiles was absolutely not jealous at all. 

Except that he was. Derek brushed off the comments of the moms, looking over at Stiles to share a look with him. Stiles would always smile back though, taking any opportunity to interact with Derek. 

Before he knew it, it was December 23rd and it was Santa’s last day at the mall. 

Stiles was looking forward to not having to wear the obnoxious red and green outfit every day but he’d miss Derek. 

They’d formed some sort of friendship over the last month but Stiles wasn’t sure it’d last outside of their little Mall Santa universe. 

Much to his surprise, Derek was waiting in the back room for Stiles after their last shift.   
“Derek, what’s up man?”

“I wanted to uh – ask you something Stiles.”

“Sure go ahead,” Stiles said, peeling out of his elf suit so he could leave it here at the mall. 

“Did you want to get coffee with me some time? I’ve enjoyed the last month and it makes me regret not getting to know you back in high school.”

“Really?” Stiles asked, stopping in his tracks.

“Yeah only if that’s something you’re interested in- I mean I just-“

“Derek, yes. I’d love that.”

“Really?” he asked earnestly. 

“Absolutely. Now let’s go get that coffee. Anywhere except here though. I think I need a break from the mall for a few months, gotta do a mall cleanse. I’ve been here for too long.”

Stiles looked up to see Derek smiling at him. 

“What?”

“Nothing. Just- you’re the same as you were in high school. Full of energy and talkative. I’ve missed it.”

“You have?” Stiles asked. 

“Yeah. Now come on, coffee time. We just finished a 10-hour shift and I could definitely use the caffeine. Not sure about you though Stiles. You seem perfectly fine without any more caffeine in you.”

“Hey!” Stiles said, nudging Derek as they walked side by side. 

Stiles left the café that night with their first date under his belt and a feeling that Derek would be in his life for a long long time.


End file.
